Training
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Obito is late...again. Kakashi is annoyed with his teammates lack of time keeping. And Gai is...Gai. One shot, based before the Battle of Kanabi Bridge.


**Author's Note: Howdy everyone, I know I haven't posted in ages but I've been busy with exams and college applications and stuff. Another Naruto story - this one is actually finished. I promise I will get to updating the other stories at a latter date.**

**I usually don't write about Team Minato so the facts and timing of events might be wrong but I felt like writing this after talking to a friend of mine during a boring lesson - so Sannah this is for you. I even included your favourite character; even though he doesn't really do much. Anyway onward...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - Kishimoto the Great does.**

* * *

"Well looks like today's missions are out of the window." Minato and Rin were both seated under a tree having grown tired of waiting for their final teammate to arrive. Kakashi paced the training field; it was just sheer rudeness to make them wait every single day! They waited and waited and waited. No matter how long they waited Obito did not arrive. Kakashi threw shuriken absentmindedly at a target whilst Minato and Rin conversed. About an hour and a half after they were supposed to have met, Kushina arrived stating that Minato was needed for a meeting. Kushina glowed with a healthy pregnant glow, she would be a fine mother there was no doubt in anyone's mind. Minato too would be a fine parent. Undoubtedly their child would be as unruly and rambunctious as its parents. Silently Kakashi looked forward to watching the little tyke grow.

The Yellow Flash noted that he couldn't get out of the misery that was meetings and that it would be pointless for the others to wait any longer and may as well do something productive. He was dragged away by Kushina with a rueful smile on his face.

Half an hour after Minato had left, Rin announced she was going to go help out at the hospital. She bid Kakashi a nervous farewell; she was replied by an aggravated grunt. The Hatake decided to get some training done, he would make certain to hound Obito when he finally arrived.

* * *

The sun had reached the peak of its arc by the time Obito arrived, cheery smile plastered on his face.

"What time do you call this? We were supposed to train three hours ago!" The young Uchiha scratched his neck nervously as he faced his teammate. Kakashi tolerated many things from his team, because they were just that: his team. But Obito's relentless late arrivals were an issue too many.

"I got lost on the path of life again."

"Poppycock! You slept in didn't you?" Obito shook his head.

"Honestly I didn't, I was on my way to training but the guy who runs the Ramen shop needed some help carrying some ingredients back from the market and I couldn't just say no. What kind of ninja would I be then?"

"And that took three hours, did it?" The silverette gripped the bridge of his nose, a migraine forming. Obito exceeded only at finding excuses for himself, always with a reason as to why he was late or why he couldn't train or why he wouldn't shut up and listen. How he expected to become Hokage with his lack of punctuality was bemusing. The Hatake's eye squinted in a judgemental manner. "Why can't you just show up on time? Would it kill you to be punctual?" The Uchiha chuckled nervously before a thought pricked his mind: if everyone else had left, why was Kakashi still there? Could it be he waited for him?

"What are you still doing here anyway?" The Hatake laughed darkly, glancing at Obito through half closed eyes.

"Don't get any ideas of gallantry - I'm here for three reasons: 1) to scold you for being late, 2) to train since the scheduled session was cancelled," he gave the other boy a pointed look, "and finally, I have plans. My sparring partner should be here soon." Obito pondered who the Hatake could have plans with; he barely interacted with anyone - even fewer willingly. He scratched his head, genuinely stumped...

"Rival!" A blur of bright green announced the arrival of Kakashi's sparring partner. Gai skidded to a halt before Kakashi, knocking Obito over in the process.

"Hey Bushy Brow, watch where you're running." Gai swiftly helped the Uchiha to his feet, bowing apologetically.

"I am sorry, in my hastiness to test my youth against my Rival; I failed to notice you standing there." Obito deflated, he wasn't that invisible; was he? If so, he was further from being Hokage than he thought. Kakashi sighed, why must rambunctious personalities always surround him?

"Did you want something?" The green clad ninja cocked his head to the side, confused. He turned to his Rival, striking his nice guy pose.

"Of course, it is time to continue the contest of youthful vigour wagered between my Rival and me - the next invigorating instalment if our rivalry is here!"

They assumed battle stances, waiting to start. Bowing, they kept eye contact. Their hearts pounded in anticipation. It was on.

They sprinted forward. Gai swung his fist in lightning swift blows. Air was forced from Kakashi's lungs. He leapt back, forming hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones appeared at his side.

Gai throttled each Kakashi in turn with a barrage of kicks and punches; half of them were either blocked or dodged. However some met their mark. The clones were swiftly dispelled in a puff of smoke. The punches were powerful and would easily have broken ribs – had this not been Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired boy smirked beneath his mask. Gai had enough time to give a confused look before the ninja before him evaporated in a puff of smoke. A log appeared in the place of his rival. It fell painfully onto the dark haired boy's toe. He yelled with pain, hopping whilst nursing the throbbing appendage.

"Darn you Kakashi get out here and fight me!" Kakashi nonchalantly strode out from behind a nearby training post, at the centre of the training ground. Flames erupted behind Gai as his fury was ignited anew. Kakashi chuckled to himself; Gai was too animated for his own good. Those who say ninja were without emotion clearly hadn't met Gai.

Now the match was really on. The furious dance of youthful energy commenced!

Gai threw a right hook. Kakashi parried, returning with a roundhouse kick to Gai's shins. The dark haired boy back flipped away. Kakashi was hot on his heels, delivering a round of punches to the other's midriff. Gai blocked each and every one of them. With a declaration of: "Leaf Hurricane!" Gai dropped to the floor and swept Kakashi's legs out from under him. Landing in a one-armed handstand, Kakashi used the provided momentum to fall into a series of back ward summersaults. With each rotation of his body, Kakashi's leg made contact with Gai's jaw; eventually sending the hyperactive ninja flying backwards. Gai wasn't down for long, as soon as Kakashi had landed back on his feet the other was on him.

Quite literally.

Gai pounced onto Kakashi's back, attempting to get him into a headlock – a move the Hatake had used to defeat Gai on numerous occasions. Kakashi chuckled at the other's attempts. He simply stomped his foot on Gai's; this was enough to make the other hop away, clutching his sandaled foot in pain. Kakashi didn't often resort to such childish tricks but then again Gai didn't usually leave such obvious openings. The Hatake wondered why Gai had made such a rookie mistake; that was until he was thrown into the air. He looked down to see Gai's tortoise summon puff away. Gai's presence was immediately behind him.

"It looks like this match is almost over Rival." Kakashi had long since formulated a strategy to counter-act the Lotus and its many variations, however if anyone were to escape Gai's move from their current location then they would ultimately land outside of the designated area – meaning they would have lost.

"It appears so." But this wasn't just anyone. This was Kakashi Hatake. As Gai went to initiate the lotus, to ensure his victory, Kakashi puffed away - Gai found himself clutching a scarecrow with a smile that mocked him. Kakashi flinched slightly as Gai hit the ground with a thud. He strolled over to the other, to make sure he was alright. He stopped a few metres from his fallen rival. Gai jumped up, angry to have fallen for the same trick twice. He was about to start his counter attack, but then he realised where he was stood: under the trees – out of the training area – out of the designated perimeter. He had lost.

"Well done Rival. Excellent as always." Kakashi could see Gai was a little miffed to have lost.

He pulled Gai to his feet, giving him a look that - to Gai's trained eye - held concern and approval of the other's progress.

"You'll have to work hard if you ever want to better me." A small smirk played on the silver haired boy's lips - invisible to those who were unobservant; like Obito. The Uchiha leapt to his feet.

"What are you saying? What gives you the right to tell him that?" Gai stood at his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Obito, Kakashi's words are true. I must improve in order to better him. My Rival offers motivation as well as constructive critique. Thank you for your notions though." How could he be saying that? Kakashi was being unnecessarily mean and crushing Gai's motivation and dream. Clearly, Obito was blowing the Hatake's words out of context and exaggerating their harshness.

A thought hit Kakashi that could benefit all present:

"Why not have Obito as a Rival, Gai? He's more hospitable and you can motivate each other." Both boys fumed, they shouted in unison: "No!"

"I could never replace my eternal Rival!"

"I don't need Bushy Brows following me around!"

They turned away from each other with a huff, repulsed by the idea. The Hatake stifled a laugh, he had expected as such.

"Very well then. Obito, Gai and I have some training scheduled; perhaps you should watch and note Gai's rather impressive motivation. If you're lucky some will rub off on you." The Uchiha skulked over to a nearby tree, sitting beneath it. He muttered in frustration. Gai on the other hand was beaming. His Rival had complimented him, which was a rare occurrence. So unexpected was the event that Gai found himself blushing rather furiously.

"Thank you very much Rival, your words are so very touching! They fill me with joy!" Tears streamed down his face. Kakashi chuckled to himself at Gai's reaction.

"Yeah yeah - come on, let's get to work."

* * *

They trained until late afternoon, deciding that was enough for one day.

The grass swayed in the soft breeze as the billowing clouds sauntered through the blue sea of sky. Gai splayed out on the ground watching the heavens. Obito sat a few metres away, legs crossed, focused on the trees around him. Kakashi lounged on a branch in a tree overlooking the others, he too peered up at the sky, longing echoing from his eyes.

"Looking up like this, I can't help but wonder what the future holds." The other two boys looked at Gai whose expression showed he was lost in thought, the speculative look foreign on Gai's normally care free features.

"Well I'm going to become Hokage!" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the oft repeated declaration. Gai fisted his hands, determination raining from him.

"I'm going to become the best ninja I can, without using ninjutsu or genjutsu." He took a breath, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Kakashi.

"I only ask for your assistance my Rival, with your help and motivation I will surely accomplish my goal."

"You know Bushy Brow; the sun doesn't shine out of Hatake's butt. You don't need to admire and praise him so much." The silver haired ninja bowed his head as he sighed.

"I do not believe such a vulgar image! I simply admire my Rival for his abilities and appreciate his friendliness and camaraderie toward me." Kakashi looked away, such praise uncalled for in his eyes. He felt hollow.

"He's right Gai; you give me too much credit."

"Nonsense, Kashi. You have done nothing but help me thus far, a fact which is highly appreciated. As such, I promise to help you to achieve your ambitions else I shall..."

"And if I may interrupt you there, you see that promise would be impossible to keep."

"Oh, how so?"

"I don't have a dream." He said it matter-of-factly as if it were no big deal. The other boys stopped. Their jaws dropped. They blinked. It seems he'd hit a nerve.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A DREAM?"


End file.
